


Under Your Spell

by AloneAndPerfect



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneAndPerfect/pseuds/AloneAndPerfect
Summary: Harry has a secret admirer who helps him in a time of need





	Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually apart of a bigger story I was writing a while back but have since abandoned (for now). My friend liked it so much though and convinced me to post it so here you go!

Dear Harry,

You may not realize this, but you enchant me in the best of ways. How you can become so consumed in your tasks. The look of concentration that enters your eye has you try and figure out a spell or potion. The way you try so hard at Quidditch. But Harry, you don’t need to try so hard with me. The second our eyes locked that fateful day, you had me under your spell.  
You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Although you aren’t considered beautiful in the traditional sense, your personality and your desire to help everyone makes up for it. You are always willing to stand up for what you think is right. You are always fighting back against those who’s minds are brainwashed with the Dark Lord’s thoughts. You are strong, and brave, and kind. I would do anything to gain your affection...but it seems that I have fallen short.  
You see, we aren’t on the best terms at the moment. And I will admit that a lot of that has to do with me, and I do apologize greatly. But at this point, I would do anything just to get a reaction out of you. Just so you can see me. And while it’s not the way that I want you to truly look at me, it’s better than nothing. I would rather you hate me then not know that I exist, because I wouldn’t know what to do if you weren’t in my life.  
I am sending you this letter right now because you need to know that someone out there is rooting for you. When it looks like the whole world is against you, know that I am there knowing you will win. It’s been a tough few years for you, and I wish I could be there for you in more than just a letter. But for now, this will have to do.  
Be strong Harry and know that you are a wonderful person who has cast me under your spell with just a look.  
Love Always,  
Your Secret Admirer


End file.
